


You didn`t deserve this

by thesongofdarkness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e07 Thirteen, F/F, One Shot, POV Clarke Griffin, POV First Person, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: It has been years. I am still heartbroken and angry that they killed her.Written from Clarke to Lexa.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 24





	You didn`t deserve this

You didn`t deserve to wake up today.  
I should have pulled you back in, pulled you closer.  
Made you safe in our bed, in my arms.  
You didn`t deserve the series of events that happened today, not now, not ever.  
It is a death not fitted for a queen, not fitted a Heda.  
You didn`t deserve what happened today.  
You deserve life, happiness.  
Blood must have blood, but not like this, never like this.  
You aren`t his to kill, you aren`t mine to sacrifise.  
You aren`t theirs to hide, to throw away a life like that.  
We didn`t deserve what happened today, not here.  
Not here where we should be safe.  
Not now, with my kiss still lingering on your lips, with your marks still fresh on my skin.  
Not with the world finally at our feets, with the possibilities awakened with each touch.  
We were supposed to be happy, it was supposed to be us against the world.  
We didn`t deserve this, I didn`t deserve this.  
And Lexa…Lexa didn`t deserve this.


End file.
